


a victim of your charms

by haseo



Series: pervs in love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Pervs in love, Porn with Feelings, Smart sex toy, State-of-the-art sex toy, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseo/pseuds/haseo
Summary: Connor gifts Markus an unusual sex toy. Problem is, Markus is already addicted.





	a victim of your charms

**Author's Note:**

> i was sinning mini!Connor through the first part of my finals then sinned it twitter, and, well - time makes fools of us all. i legit dropped my wips to make this garbo. no beta. just vomited. i'll consider this a gag!fic or summat :'D

Carefully, Markus opens the rectangular case, designed much like a glasses case, and is speechless when he sees a miniature replica of Connor, eyes closed, as if sleeping in a coffin. A coffin that fits perfectly in his hands.

It’s a horrible gift.

“What is this?” He pins Connor with a horrified stare.

“Like I said, it’s a—”

“Gift,” Markus cuts him off, tone flat, “I heard you. Why would you think a miniature of you in a coffin makes a good gift?”

Connor makes that infuriatingly wonderful lopsided grin that throws all Markus’ regulators off balance. The biocomponents around his thorium pump clench.

“I can see what you mean now, but it’s actually an advanced sex toy.”

Markus has no words.

Connor steps closer and gently takes the case out of Markus’ hands. “I actually borrowed some of Kamski’s blueprints with Chloe’s help to make this, so you’re still the only one I’ve potentially broken dozens of laws for,” he jokes, in another way that makes Markus’ HUD go haywire. “Unfortunately, for its size, the memory space is limited, so I was only able to program basic voice bites into it. Don’t worry,” Connor lifts the miniature of himself into his hand gracefully and Markus still has no idea what’s going on, “I’ve calculated all our past sexual encounters and picked out your favourites.”

Markus would choke if he could perform any kind of basic functioning.

“It’ll react to you the way I would if you establish a wireless connection to it. I’ll know if you’re online, and if I’m not busy, well,” Connor bites his lip briefly and Markus thinks he smells smoke from his central processor frying, “I’ll join you.” He looks up at Markus, through his lashes, suddenly shy.

Wow. His significant other crafts a possibly illegal state-of-the-art sex toy for him, and the suggestion of them using it is what makes him hot and bothered? This is why Markus feels leagues behind him sometimes. Possibly in the same ways Connor has said he’d felt (wrongfully) inadequate when compared to him.

“Markus?”

Markus hasn’t blinked, breathed, or had any facial movements since the words “sex toy” left Connor’s lips.

He wills himself to move and manages a glitchy facial quirk.

Connor laughs.

“Glad you’re still with me.”

“I’m,” Markus can blink again, can simulate breathing again, can talk finally, “trying to process this.”

“I can see that,” Connor smiles at him, vibrant and lovely, cheeks slightly pinked.

Markus wants to hold his face in his hands and kiss him. Regretfully, he instead asks, “This is your solution to our week apart?”

Connor hums and places the tiny Connor back in his twisted not-coffin. “I wanted to be spontaneous and exciting. Make you feel how you make me feel.”

Markus thinks something like pain is trying to register on his now flickering HUD and clasps a hand around Connor’s neck to draw their foreheads close. “You already do. Also, my God, I can’t believe you stole from Kamski.”

“Chloe helped me.”

“You two are dangerous.”

“Not that it wasn’t my fault, but I did get her opinion and I liked her suggestion.”

Markus sighs and almost feels the way Connor’s lips would feel against his. He wishes he had an analysis hardware in his mouth to feel the way Connor did when they kissed. Even if he’s not just a machine, there are plenty of human mechanisms he lacks and Connor’s mouth has something closest to taste. On the other hand, androids had ways of connecting humans didn’t. It’s a double-edged sword.

“I love you.”

Connor hums, edging closer to brush their lips together. “Love you, too. Try it if you feel like it. No pressure.”

Markus leans in and doesn’t think of the possibly illegal item anymore that day.

▲

By the second day of Connor’s absence, Markus is strangely aroused and desperately missing him. His entire day is spent in a haze of fighting off biocomponent desire flares and memory pull-ups of Connor doing random things.

North gives him a face when he tells her he doesn’t need to blow off any steam and ends up leaving the same times humans would after an entire day of work.

He goes home to their shared apartment and considers dialing Connor when his gaze falls on the toy case.

Now he’s curious.

Slowly, he takes it in his hands and opens the case. It seemed to easy when Connor took it out but he fumbles and the miniature Connor falls in a heap in his palm. Markus grimaces, hoping he didn’t damage anything.

The clothes are little big, probably bought premade, a simple white dress shirt and black jeans. Other than that, it looks startling like an exact replica of Connor. He turns it over in his hands and wonders how Chloe and him got the parts to make this. Apparently, the way it looks is the way it’s made, not just synthetic skin over a plasteel body, but it’s incredibly well-crafted.

How many laws did they break?

What kind of a pervert does Chloe think he is?

Know they are?

The small Connor is limp in his hands, moving much like an unconscious real life Connor would, until Markus remembers Connor telling him to connect to it. Markus searches wireless comms around him and finds an encrypted channel Connor specifically set up for them.

He does not yelp when tiny Connor’s eyes flutter open and it starts in his hands.

After a moment, it registers Markus’ face and then smiles up at him.

“Oh, my God,” Markus breathes, faintly recalling Carl, “what have you done?”

The small Connor in his hands hums in a way that goes straight to his arousal sensors and wraps its hands around his thumb while rubbing its face against Markus’ synthetic skin.

▲

Connor is listening to Senator Sicamore talk in length about the specifics of the reauthorized workplace android laws when he gets a ping that Markus has connected to the external RK800 accessory.

Unfortunately, they started an hour ago and isn’t going to end soon. He docks the notification for later inspection and fully focuses on the meeting.

▲

Mini Connor is possibly the worst and best thing Markus has ever had in his hands. He makes sounds Markus knows – can pull up instances in the past when they were made – and he moves exactly like Connor would if Markus touches him a certain way, in specific areas.

He feels shame and arousal and his HUD offers search results that he closes.

Markus holds the toy in one hand and yanks at the skirt. The small buttons remain stubbornly in their tiny holes so he pulls harder and it comes open. The Connor in his hands makes a surprised gasp before making encouraging sounds. Markus has never been more ridiculously aroused and confused.

His database immediately goes to the time Connor made that gasp, when Markus first touched a nipple with his mouth, and he decides to run his tongue over the toy Connor’s chest once the dress shirt is sufficiently pulled down.

Connor’s voice is making small gasping and whining sounds that are killing Markus’ processors by having each memory pulled up, cluttering his HUD.

When Markus pulls away, the small Connor is writhing and moaning in his hand. This is definitely illegal and wrong, but it’s fulfilling its intended purpose.

Connor hasn’t come online yet, and according to the time, he probably won’t for a while.

Markus turns his palm up, carefully keeping the small toy in place and works on getting the pants off. Once they are, he can see the entirety of Connor’s body, an exact copy of the real thing and he knows but wants to see the reaction when he runs his tongue long its legs, thighs, and more.

This Connor shouts mixed with a gasp and Markus thinks he can get the copy in his hands to orgasm if he’s precise enough with his tongue. It works and mini Connor is a trembling mess in his hand. Markus shifts it and feels the way Connor’s back feels against his fingers. It’s amazing.

This is not something he would have ever imagine back when he first introduced himself to Carl.

With some embarrassment, he pulls his erection out of his pants and hesitates for a moment before pushing tiny Connor up against the underside of it.

They both make startled moans and the miniature’s tiny limbs begin caressing his biocomponent.

“Holy fuck,” Markus grits out.

Using his thumb and pointer finger to steady it at around delicate shoulders and collarbones, then his next two fingers to support it’s back to arch it while his pinky rubs at it’s bottom, Markus learns what it would feel like to have Connor in his hand.

Miniature Connor begins gasping and panting with gusto as Markus continues to stroke the toy against him.

Eventually the mini body goes limp and the blissed out expression on its features is enough to get Markus to ejaculate.

There’s a brief sound like a sob as Markus coats the tiny body in his artificial fluids and when he holds it between his fingers to take in the sight of what Connor would look like when completely covered in his ejaculate composite, it speaks.

//Please, no more…// but it sounds the opposite of what Connor actually wants him to do.

Markus finally startles. _“Connor?”_

//Yeah. Here.//

He sounds as ruined as Markus feels considering he just came on a sex toy replica of his lover.

_“Jesus, that. That was—”_

He can hear Connor laugh through the connection. //Mm. It’s a hit, then?//

Markus rubs it against his biocomponent and Connor makes a sound the miniature echoes and its body arches in a way Markus suspects Connor is controlling.

//Please, stop, seriously, though. I have to go back. We’re on recess, but I—//

Markus strokes it against himself again and they both moan.

//I—I can’t—please… Just wait until I disconnect.//

_“I didn’t even notice you come online, sorry.”_

//Don’t be. Liked how into it you were.//

Markus feels a hint of embarrassment at that.

Tiny Connor jerks in his palm when he rubs at it again and Connor’s voice lets out a drawn out moan in his head. //Markus…//

_“Sorry, sorry. Just. You’re here.”_

//Yeah. Later, though. Promise. Please, though. Stop. Just for a bit. You can start again once I’m offline.//

Connor’s mini replica is making the best movements Markus has seen since using the toy, but he pulls it up and soothingly massages it. _“Go, it’s okay. Calm down.”_

//Bye.// The toy kisses Markus’ finger before Connor disconnects and the software takes over again.

Markus sighs.

▲

Markus is watching not-Connor rub his entire body against his penile biocomponent when it turns back to pin him with a wobbly gaze and makes that lopsided grin he knows so well. In that instant, Markus exits arousal completely. Gently, he lifts the toy and works his tongue on it until tiny Connor orgasms before shutting him off.

Markus misses Connor.

The real one.

▲

Connor spends the rest of that night in D.C. waiting for Markus to reconnect. It never happens. He supposes Markus got busy. It happens. What a shame.

He prioritizes his trip the for the remainder of the week.

▲

When Connor enters their apartment late Wednesday night, he’s not expecting Markus to come into the hallway then shove him against the wall in greeting, mouth insistent and excited against his.

His vocal unit generates a pleased moan while he opens his mouth and lazily lets his tongue sooth Markus’ more erratic swipes into his mouth and against his.

“You never came back online,” Connor manages, once Markus frees his mouth to work on his throat.

Markus presses harder at him and Connor groans, arching as much as he can.

“Markus, Markus,” he runs his fingertips against the short hairs atop Markus’ scalp and wraps his legs around the other’s waist.

Markus roughly grinds into him and probably won’t be talking until his release. Connor rubs his face against Markus’ head and hums. “Missed you.”

That appears to be the signal for Markus to carry him their bedroom, kissing him the entire way.

It’s decorated to provide human comfort – though Connor initially deemed it unnecessary to voice that – but after discovering sex with Markus, the benefits of such comfort were obvious. At least one of them is human enough to consider such things.

“Markus,” he leans in for another kiss but Markus tosses him on the bed, startling a short laugh out of him before his shirt is torn open, buttons flying. Connor feels his face heat up the same way when he went online and synced with the toy. Even heat is radiating through his shoulders .Desire and want coursing through his wires and codes. An emotion he never thought he’d know.

Markus’s mouth and hands are on him immediately. Working on his nipples, then his mouth stays and his hands roam the rest of Connor’s body. Minutes turn to half an hour and Markus hasn’t done more than tease his chest. The sensors in Connor’s pelvic region are alight with hopeless arousal.

“Markus, wait, move—” He needs to get their clothes off, but Markus is a man on a mission and Connor’s body betrays him by shuddering violently. The overstimulated areas around his chest are desperate for release, so the sensory stimuli are rerouting to other nerve fibers, ruthlessly driving up his arousal meters.

If Markus wanted to get him to a state he’d not be talking, either, he’s succeeded. A few gasps of Markus’ name and the occasional “please” is all he can manage anymore. Before Markus, arousal and sex had never been a drive. Now, Connor has parameters for different kinds of sexual encounters.

When Markus yanks his pants and underwear off, all Connor can manage are stuttered movements to try to help, but Markus is more interested in his submission than aid, grabbing his ankles and leaning between his legs to lick and nibble at the mound between his legs. Connor arches violently and stays arched, realizing he’s very close despite only being teased.

Encouragement spills from his mouth, in broken words and mostly sounds, and Markus touches him at every inch and way that he needs to push him over the edge. A quiet gasp is all Connor can muster when it happens.

▲

Connor measures the weight of Markus’ body on him, arm under Markus’ armpit so he place a flat palm on Markus’ back. His other hand holds Markus near his neck, behind his ear – one of Markus’ favourite touches post intercourse.

The side of his lips quirk when he discovers the time. “I came home four hours ago.”

Markus grunts. “Good things humans need rest and we don’t.”

Connor chuckles as a light, carefree emotion bubbles around his thirium pump.

“Finally using full sentences, as we?”

Markus makes a sound of protest and shoves him arms under Connor while pressing his face into his shoulder and Connor’s body firmer against their bed. “I really missed you.”

Connor tilts his head to rest his cheek atop Markus’ head. “That’s what the sex toy was for.”

Markus squeezes him once before pulling away. “I like the real thing better.”

“Spoiled,” Connor retorts before registering the emotions in Markus’ eyes. His gaze softens and he bites his lower lip. “You’re so spoiled,” he emphasizes softly.

“You knew that,” Markus’s face is so serious.

Connor briefly laughs through a closed mouth smile.

“You’re surprisingly sweet.”

He finally grins. “Only to match your daring.”

Connor tugs him down for a kiss, pulling away just enough so he can speak and they can feel each other’s lips while he does it. “Does that mean it's retired?”

Markus does feel bad about mini Connor. He doesn’t know why except it has a tiny place in his databases now.

“I’ll use it when you’re here, but otherwise, yeah,” he leans in for a more suggestive kiss, hoping to keep Connor occupied until they must return to the rest of the world.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Connor, opening the case: Why is it naked?  
> Markus: uhhh. The clothes are ruined.  
> Connor: OH YOU  
> Markus: ( .///. )


End file.
